


and all you see collides

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Retirement, Immortality, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Reaper76 Week, Retirement, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: The position's awkward, but there's always time for sex in the kitchen, right?





	

Jack is quite certain that Gabe may be considering murder. Mostly because he hasn’t stopped staring at the letter that Jesse sent them saying that’d he be dropping by for a visit. With his partner. Who is a vampire.

He’ll admit that he hadn’t expected it, but the letter betrays nothing about Jesse doing poorly.

Setting aside the last of the dishes, Jack wipes his hands on a towel and drops it to the counter. He looks at Gabe, “You know, that letter is not going to change the longer you stare at it.”

“I _know_. But a _vampire_?”

Jack’s eyebrows go up, “I really don’t think either of us have room to judge. You took me in, after all.”

“Don’t make it sound like you were some orphan I took in off the street,” Gabe grumbles. “It was nothing like that.”

“You gave me a purpose that I was lacking,” Jack says, coming up behind Gabe and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I needed that. You really did pull me out of the darkness – and I mean that more than literally.”

“That’s cause you’re a cheesy idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ cheesy idiot.”

Gabe sighs, turning in Jack’s arms, “That you are.”

Retirement, Jack thinks as Gabe pushes him up against the cabinets, is good.

He kisses Gabe, long, slow, and deep, and can taste the remnants of the wine they had with dinner. It’s long been truth between them that Jack is cheesy, but he can’t help himself; kissing Gabe reminds him of a bright spring day, all warmth and light and something fresh. It speaks to him of new days and fresh beginnings.

Gabe brushes their noses together, huffs a laugh into the space between them, “You’re thinking too much again.”

“Make me,” Jack challenges, nipping Gabe’s bottom lip. He links his hands together behind Gabe’s neck and tugs him down for another kiss.

The edge of the counter uncomfortably digs into the small of his back, but Jack doesn’t care. He’s distracted by the feel of Gabe’s lips on his, the warmth and rough drag of callused hands on the bare skin of his stomach and hips.

He does, though, make a noise that’s oddly reminiscent of a squeak when Gabe picks him up to slide him back onto the countertop. It has Gabe chuckling against his lips.

“Startled you, did I?”

Jack grumbles, “A little…”

“I don’t think we’ve done this before,” Gabe hums, mouthing a line down Jack’s jaw. “Can’t imagine why not.”

Leaning back, Jack runs a hand through Gabe’s hair, tugs him closer, “We did break the bed frame, though.”

Gabe smirks against Jack’s neck, “That we did.”

There’s a sharp flare of pain as Gabe bites down, but it’s soothed quickly by the press of a kiss and pass of a tongue. The edges of Jack’s shirt disappear, tossed aside without a thought to where it might land. His skin prickles at the exposure to the slightly chilled air, but he wiggles closer to Gabe, seeking out the heat of Gabe’s body.

Even now, without his wings, Gabe’s like a furnace – always putting off heat.

Dragging his fingers up Jack’s sides, he frames Jack’s ribs for a moment, teeth leaving a string of bright red and purple marks along Jack’s collar bone.

Jack’s breathing hitches and speeds up when Gabe’s thumbs stroke over his nipples, which have already pebbled from the chill but now are rock hard. He feels like he’s running hot and cold at the same time, torn between the two sensations. His pants have become uncomfortably tight, cock straining at the fastenings. It’s _just_ on the edge of painful.

He shifts, sliding a hand between them to alleviate some of the pressure. But Gabe stops him with a hand on his wrist.

Tugging it, Gabe returns it to his shoulder, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek, “Nope, I get to unwrap you this time. No interference.”

Jack hisses through his teeth, nearly falling off the counter and taking Gabe down with him when he arches up, looking for friction or freedom, he’s not picky about which. He spread his legs wider, trying to alleviate the pressure. For once, he’s regretting not wearing underwear.

Gabe groans when he discovers that little fact, hand splayed across Jack’s stomach, palm of his hand dipping below the waistband of Jack’s now undone pants.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they,” Gabe breathes. “Gotta love that little habit of yours. Makes it easier, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t like it,” Jack manages to get out. “It’s… uncomfortable.”

“I’m not complaining, love.” Gabe kisses him, swallowing down Jack’s gasp when he fists his hand around Jack’s cock.

When he lets Jack up for air, Jack’s panting heavily. He drops his forehead to Gabe’s shoulder, hips twitching up as Gabe jerks him off right there on the kitchen counter. He won’t complain.

“This what you want?” Gabe asks, lips brushing against Jack’s ear. “Or do you want me to take you right here? We’ll have to clean up after.”

Jack makes a choked noise. He _wants_. It’s a painful burn under his skin; he wants Gabe, all of him and for as long as he has him. It’s always been like this, he thinks deliriously as pleasure sings through his system, as though he was made _just_ for this – for this man.

And who knows? Maybe he was. The world moves in mysterious ways and all that. Jack’s head goes to strange places at times like this.

“B-both,” Jack chokes out. “I-I want _both_.”

Gabe shudders, groaning, “I swear, Jack, you’re gonna be the end of me one of these days.”

He swallows back the growing pleasure, concentrates on forming words, “God, I better not.”

“With your greedy ways? Maybe.”

Twisting his hand, Gabe rubs his thumb across the head of Jack’s cock and he’s seeing stars.

But it’s too soon and Jack bites back a sound; it sounds choked and strangled in his throat. His hands are clenched so tightly on Gabe’s shoulders that he knows with absolute clarity that he’s going to leave bruises. If Gabe wasn’t wearing a heavy sweater, Jack’s certain that his nails would be digging in so hard that he’d be drawing blood; little red crescents in Gabe’s skin.

He hisses at the thought. He can’t hide the way that his cock twitches in interest at the thought; he’s just as wretchedly possessive of Gabe as Gabe is of him. Maybe it’s cause they’re all the other has; maybe it’s a side-effect of the immortality, Jack doesn’t know and he doesn’t care.

Right then, his entire world shrinks down to Gabe’s hand jerking him off between them. He’s gripping Gabe’s shoulders so hard it has to hurt. His knuckles have gone white, his fingers numb.

When he comes, he nearly bites straight through his bottom lip. A strangled cry is wrenched from his throat that _might_ just be Gabe’s name, but he can’t tell. Jack’s lost to the stars that have burst behind his eyes. That tightening coil in his gut released all at once and his cum stains Gabe’s sweater and neither of them care.

Jack’s still trembling when Gabe releases his cock, running his hands up and down Jack’s sides soothingly. He’s whispering sweet nothing in Jack’s ear, telling him how good he is, how much he loves him.

“You with me, Jack?” Gabe asks, hands cupping Jack’s face. He waits till Jack meets his eyes, then grins. “Still want more?”

Jack nods, vigorously. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, because Gabe laughs.

He’s not going to lie, the positioning they end up in awkward. Gabe lets Jack down from the counter, and he turns, pushing his ass up against Gabe’s erection, which is straining against his pants. That earns him a good-natured swat on the ass and getting called a ‘damn tease’. Jack’s good with that; it makes him grin.

Yeah, he’s still got it.

The position is awkward, but Jack doesn’t care. He’s got his hands braced against the counter, legs spread. He can hear Gabe behind him, slicking up his cock, low breathing hitched as he does, and relaxes. It helps that he’s still lax from his own orgasm, knees trembling a little and he’s grateful for the support of the counter because he still feels rather boneless.

Gabe’s hands settle on his hips, providing much needed support. He presses a kiss behind Jack’s ear, “You ready?”

Jack nods, “Yeah…”

There’s pressure, the slight burn that always comes with penetration, and Jack bites down on his lower lip. It doesn’t stop the low moan, his nerves firing all at once from overstimulation. Too much, too soon, but he _wants_. He focuses on that, the wanting, and drowns everything else in it.

His toes curl against the floor. He hisses when Gabe’s cock brushes against his prostate.

Wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and chest, Gabe breathes heavily against his neck as he bottoms out. Trembling, he presses open-mouthed kisses against Jack’s neck, pauses to worry at the mark he left, sending little trills of pain-pleasure up Jack’s spine.

_Too much, too soon_. He doesn’t care.

Jack whimpers when Gabe pulls back, thrusts back in. His hands tighten on the counter, body shaking, and he pushes back. He smiles, proud of himself, when Gabe swears as he clenches down. His nerves might all be singing – unsure whether to be pained or pleasured – but that’s not important. This isn’t about him anymore.

It’s about Gabe.

He must’ve been close already, Jack thinks distantly. Because it doesn’t take long before Gabe thrusts back in, violently, and bites down hard on Jack’s shoulder. It hurts and it’s _almost_ too much, but Jack cries out and his vision goes _white_.

When he comes too, the both of them are on the floor. The cold tile makes Jack shiver and he instinctively curls closer to Gabe’s heat, wincing as his muscles protest the movement.

“Careful,” Gabe whispers into his hair, pulling him on top of him. His arms are warm, strong, and hold Jack close. “You were out for a good while there. You alright?”

Humming softly, Jack tucks his head into the crook of Gabe’s neck, and breathes in deeply. Gabe smells like sweat, like the sunrise, and he smiles. Pressing a light kiss to the skin, Jack nods.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “On Holiday” - Vacation/Time Off  
>  **Words:** 1733 words
> 
> Originally, I hadn't intended for this to turn into shameless porn. I lost that battle. But I figure that's alright; I can crack some of that out every now and again. I'm sure that others will enjoy it. I had planned for this to be a bit of a crossover between this series and [i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/606952) as both take place in the same universe, but I'm going to have to put that off until later. I'll get around to it... eventually. ;)
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to a whole bunch of Sad, Feelsy Music and I dunno what to make of that. Because this was _definitely_ not any of those things. Maybe it's a bit feelsy, but it's definitely not sad.
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can also find me on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I am, if anything, even more of a dork than I am here.


End file.
